The Rise of The New Empire
by TeamChaosHunters
Summary: They shouldn't have done what they did and because of that the world has gone to chaos. Old friends become enemies and new friends may just save your life. But one thing is for sure, you can't trust anyone because of... The Rise of The New Empire.
1. Prolouge

The Rise of the New Empire

**MTUL: Hey everyone! So I decided to redo the first chapter since I really didn't like it. So hope you enjoy this new one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and cast. They belong to Sega. Cept' Yami, she belongs to me and will probably never be seen again alive in this Fanfiction, so she really doesn't matter. Also it should be know that this is AU, okay? Now no one get's confused.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Station Square: 5 years ahead of the main continuity<strong>

Station Square five years ago used to be filled lots of people. Streets used to be buzzing as cars came and went. It used to be the home of many people. Now; now all it was, was a wasteland. No one dared to come out; afraid they were going to be captured and put to death or worse, roboticized. When it wasn't a wasteland it was a warzone. A war between the very, _very_ few remaining Freedom Fighters against the evil dictator who had taken over their home. Many of the Freedom Fighters had either been capture or went into hiding. Almost all hope was lost. There are a few survivor camps, but to stay a secret they cut all ties with people outside their groups. Their was one group of Freedom Fighters who wouldn't give up, or should I say couldn't give up. This group of Freedom Fighters was known as The Outcast Freedom Fighters. Their leader was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. Most people tend to avoid any help from them. No one cared or liked this particular group. The members knew why and they didn't blame them. What they did did in fact cause this whole mess in the first place; of course no one would want their help. Their leader, Shadow currently stood on top one of the many abandoned buildings. He looked down upon the city; he could see patrol robots on about every corner. He sighed; they all bore the same symbol. They all bore the kanji 汚れた. If it was translated it would come out as tainted. Shadow scowled; in these past five years he still never understood why he chooses tainted. He scoffed, actually he knew, yet no one would believe him. He heard the voices, oh yes, he heard the voice the same voices that lead his friend down the path of insanity. He's been hearing them for the past five years. How he hated them, if only Chaos knew how much he _hated_ them. They constantly said things that mad Shadow wanna strangle them. How dare they speak that way to his former friend? The voices always, and he meant always had a sound of lust in their voice. How he hated that. Almost as much as he hated them as a whole. Shadow grunted. He would have to stop thinking of those accursed voices, for he had a guest. He looked over his shoulder to see the newest recruit to his team. Heh, it's funny since he's never had a _new_ recruit before. It was always just him and the gang. They found the new recruit attacking one of the Patrol Bots on her own. They decided to help and she instantly recognized them; of course who hasn't heard of the people's death wish. They were surprised when she asked if she could join their team. At first they were a little wary of her, but after a few days they got used to her. And here she was now approaching Shadow. For the first time Shadow got to see her full appearance. She was a gold lynx with quite a few black markings. The most notable was the triangle on her forehead. Next were the curves under her eyes. Whether she was born with them or she had got them from lack of sleep Shadow didn't know. Her hands up to the middle of her forearms were black as well. It seemed as thought she didn't like wearing gloves. She had her gold hair tied back in a ponytail. The end of the ponytail was black. The tips of her ears were also black, and she had baby blue eyes. She didn't wear anything special. She only sported a grey tank top, a black belt, grey shorts and she wore brown hiking boots. She walked up to Shadow and stared down at the city as well.

"So, you're the infamous Shadow the Hedgehog?" She didn't stop gazing at the city below her. Shadow looked at her and crossed his arms.

"And you're the new recruit," Shadow looked at her wanting her to state her name. In all the time she stayed with them, she never once said her name. The girl slightly tensed before relaxing.

"My name is Yami." Shadow looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Your parents named you darkness?" Yami didn't show any emotion at the mention of her parents.

'Yes, they hated me, not that I cared; I hated them. I was never happier to find out that they were roboticized. I don't feel bad for them in the slightest bit, but those other people out there I feel bad for _them._" Her face hardened as she was bringing up bad memories of her parents and innocent people she most likely saw become a mindless slave.

"Roboticized, that's a pretty popular word now' a days." Shadow returned his gaze back to the streets.

'It is, but that's not why I'm here," Shadow turned towards her in curiosity. She never once stopped gazing down at the street. "I know about the rumors of this team, I know about what it supposedly did but," For once since the beginning of this conversation she looked at Shadow with curiosity. "I wanna know your side of the story. Not what people say you did. I wanna know why this happened. I don't blame you guys for it unlike everyone else. People make mistakes it's in the Mobian nature. So could you care to tell me the _real _story?" Shadow sighed and looked down at his feet.

"We should have listened to him, and then maybe none of this would have happened. This is a long story about how The Rise of the New Empire came to be. It all started about 5 years ago…

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>MTUL: Okay let me just get one thing straight; Yami is not an important character. I have a rule with all of my Oc's they have a job they need to fulfill, they fulfill, and then they die. I don't want my characters to take away the spotlight of the main characters. The only reason she is even here in the first place is I had no other choice. I was originally going to have Amy convince Shadow to talk about what happened, but that wouldn't make sense since she was a part of the whole reason this happened. If I could have found a different way I would take it, but I couldn't so she's here. After all of the story telling she will die off panel. Also it's implied that Shadow's telling the story, but for the rest of the "flashback" it's going to be my regular form of writing. Sorry for this long message I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Please review!<strong>


	2. So It Begin's

The Rise of the New Empire

**MTUL: Guess what? I have a new chapter for all you lovelies! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Sonic, well except my fanfictions, my plushies, and my video games, but that's it. If I did own Sonic my crazy ideas would be found in the comics, TV shows, and games. Sonic and friends belong respectively to Sega.**

* * *

><p>Today was a normal day for Sonic and his friends… well if you count arguing about if you weren't or were going to execute a mad evil scientist normal, then yea, totally normal. The rest of the Sonic hero's were trying to convince Sonic to let them kill Eggman for all the evil deeds he did. Sonic, on the other hand, didn't think it was fair to kill <em>anybody<em>; meaning Eggman included. They went back and forth until Shadow interrupted.

"ENOUGH! Sonic why would you even object to eliminating that monster from the face of Mobius!" Shadow glared at Sonic for what seemed like forever until Sonic answered.

"It's not right to kill anybody Shadow! No one deserves that type of punishment, not even Eggman!" Sonic retorted, as he crossed his arms in defiance. "How could you guys be so insensitive?"

"Sonic, we can't put him in jail, he'll just escape! There's no other option, besides termination!" Knuckles stepped up and stood next to Shadow. Knuckles glared at, but in his eyes you could see he hated every bit of this argument. Blaze soon stepped next to Knuckles before saying what was on her mind. "Sonic, we must do this. Think about all the people who could die because of his action. I know how much you disagree with this, we all do, but it's the right thing to do. What Knuckles said is true, it's the only option."

"It's not the only option. We could just do what we all-"

"We can't do that forever Sonic! What if one of us gets badly injured or was not there to protect everyone! What then?" Surprisingly it was Tails who spoke up. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But there will be others who coul-"

"Sonic we have to kill him, there is really no other option!" Amy was the one who interrupted Sonic this time. She agreed with everyone else, and thinks Eggman should be killed. Dark times were upon the hero's if the most kind and kid like of them was okay with killing. Cream nodded and agreed with Amy. She didn't like this one bit and was on the verge of crying.

"We have other op-"

"FAKER! JUST LISTEN THERE IS NO OTHER OPTION!" Shadow took a step forward towards Sonic. Sonic closed his eyes, clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Sonic couldn't believe what they were asking of him. Soon he finally snapped.

"**We aren't going to kill**_** Robotnik**_** and that is final!" **He then turned and left leaving everyone stunned, but the matter was not fully settled. Soon all their worst nightmares were going to come true and soon the rise of the new empire would begin…

* * *

><p><strong>MTUL: yay! A new chapter! Sorry if it's short, it's just that I'm busy working on different stories right now and it's just a lot of work for me. Anyways hoped you enjoyed! Please Review!<strong>


	3. Darkness Begins

The Rise of the New Empire

**MTUL: I… have nothing to say for this chapter, but…**

**Warning: This chapter may be disturbing to many younger audiences. Viewer discretion is advised. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Especially after this that might not be so bad after all. Sonic and the gang belong to Sega.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's House<strong>

It was the middle of the night and Sonic was asleep. A small shuffling noise was heard downstairs. Sonic was a very very light sleeper so he woke up immediately. Thinking there was an intruder he didn't make any sudden movements. He slowly got out of bed and went over to Tails room to check if he was alright. He saw a small bump in the bed. Sonic smiled as he closed the door quietly. He then slowly and smoothly went down stairs. He tensed his muscles as he checked the whole house. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he saw a secret exit to the house slightly opened. He crawled through to find himself outside the house. Sonic closed the exit and made his way towards the woods. He started getting a feeling like what he was doing something he shouldn't be doing. However he ignored it and went on. Sonic soon saw a small light a few feet ahead. He quickly hid behind a tree. He looked over the side slightly and saw a campfire with 7 hooded mobians surrounding it. Sonic couldn't see who they were and he couldn't really make out there shape. After a few minutes they all nodded and ran off in the same direction. Sonic waited a few seconds before following them slowly. This really wasn't his style, but if these people were a danger to Tails he would have to stop him before anything bad happens. The hooded figures thankfully didn't notice sonic so he continued following them.

They soon arrived at what seemed to be a metal building. Sonic hid behind another tree and waited for the people to enter. That feeling was back, but it was overpowered by his curiosity. Soon the people entered the building and Sonic followed. Unfortunately Sonic got lost in the building as he tried to find a hiding space and lost the people. He started walking aimlessly (quietly mind you) in the building trying to find a way out. When he thought he found an exit he heard muffled noises. That feeling was back worse than before as if some part of his body was trying to save him from something horrific. However he went towards the noises. He followed the noises to a door. He opened it slightly; just enough so he can peer in and he saw the most terrifying thing. Eggman was being assaulted, but the worst thing was he now knew who the hooded figures were. He watched horrified as Amy's hammer slammed down against Eggman's head. She made sure it wasn't hard enough to smash his skull in and kill him immediately, but hard enough so he was in pain. Knuckles pounded down on his pine hoping he would break it. Rouge did the final blow by screw kicking it making Eggman paralyzed waist down; not that it would matter soon enough. Silver held him in place with his telekinesis. Tails used his own personal arm blaster to mutilate Eggman's arms. Shadow helped by shooting Eggman with his Desert Eagle. He equipped it with a silencer for this special "job". They soon stopped as a buddle of blood formed around Eggman. Blaze then walked up to the slowly dying doctor with a face that lacked all emotion. She ignited a flame in her hand; she was going to end this once and for all. She then set him on fire. His skin melted and his eyeballs exploded. His bones became charred. Blaze dissipated the flame as they all looked at their handy work.

"How are we supposed to get rid of the body?" Silver looked at everyone. He had used up all his strength so he couldn't carry him telekinetically. Everyone went into deep thought except for Shadow who crossed his arms.

"The answer to that is simple Silver. All you have to do is this," Shadow walked over to Eggman, stepped one leg on his charred body, and grabbed one of his legs. "And then you pull." Shadow pulled on Eggman's leg. The muscle and tissue ripped and broke away. More blood leaked out as the leg finally gave way and dangled in Shadow's grip. He threw it on the ground in disgust and looked up at the others. "Once we remove the limbs, we remove the head, and then we carry the parts to the docks and throw it in the water. Most likely the fish will eat away whatever's left of this piece of shit," Shadow kicked the corpse. "And all that will be left is bones." Everyone nodded in agreement. Tails then stepped up and asked a very good question.

"What if Sonic finds out about what we did? We would lose his trust and break our bonds with him. What do we do then?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Shadow had a strange look in his eyes.

"Easy we erase his memories, and at worst we imprison him in a cryogenic chamber. When we reawaken him he will have forgotten all that has transpired before he was imprisoned. Of course there is side effects," Shadow's eyes flickered towards the door. He saw nothing a relaxed a bit more. "The effects may include; a brief period of insanity, immortality, and a change in personality. But remember we only resort to that if the worst happens." He looked back at the corpse behind him. "Come on, let's finish this." Sonic left before he could witness anything else. He made his way out of the base and ran (making sure not to break the sound barrier) all the way back to Tails and his house. When he arrived he collapsed into the couch his head in his hands. He couldn't get those images out of his head nor could he forget who had committed the crime. He trusted them! How could he just go back to hanging out with them and being normal around them? He wouldn't be able to do that, at least not now. He made up his mind. He looked for a piece of paper and started to write a note. It said:

_Dear Tails,_

_I need to go search the Great Forest to find and locate Eggman's new base. Sorry I couldn't bring you since I needed to leave right away and you were still sleeping. I also think there might be a Chaos Emerald there as well. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise. Till then._

_Love, _

_Sonic. _

Sonic hoped that would work. He needed to get away from those _things_ he saw in that base. He took a deep breath and put the note on Tails' bedroom door. '_I better hurry; there might not be much time before he comes back!'_ Sonic went straight to packing everything he would need; water, non-perishable food, a lighter, a sleeping bag, his Chaos Emerald, and a flash light with extra batteries. Sonic put it all in a red backpack and exited the house. He ran and ran for hours upon hours. Soon he made it to the Great Forest. As he ran through it he swore he felt a million eyes gazing upon him. He stopped running when he found an area he deemed 'good enough' to make his camp site. He planned to venture out in this forest to clear his head and hopefully forget what he just witnessed. He set his backpack down and looked through it. He pulled out his lighter and kept it in his glove cuff. Sonic then looked around for some firewood. He found quite a few good branches and logs and returned to his campsite. He made a fire in no time flat. Sonic just sat and stared into the fire; mesmerized by its flames. These flames he could trust, they were not Blazes. His eyes fluttered open as he started to fall asleep. Soon he closed his eyes he fell asleep.

Sonic awoke and saw it was only a few moments since he fell asleep. The fire was still burning. He was about to close his eyes again when he heard a sound. It sounded like a twig snapped. He looked around yet saw nothing. He turned back towards the fire now more aware of his surroundings. A strong gust of wind came and blew out his fire. Now Sonic was fully on his feet; preparing to run if necessary. Then he heard a voice. A small voice coming from behind him. It spoke to him in a whisper. '_You're not safe where you are. You won't ever be. We will always be watching. Always waiting for your guard to be down. Then we'll POUNCE!' _Sonic felt something bang into him. He turned around to find nothing. He heard laughter in the wind. Then he saw something. There were eyes watching him from every angle. Red eyes, red eyes that reminded him of Shadow. He didn't feel safe, at least not any more. Sonic felt a tug at his leg. He looked down and was horrified as he saw black clawed hand grabbing his ankle. He yanked his leg free, but that was only a trigger as black tendrils made their way out of the darkness and headed straight towards Sonic. Sonic ran, he knew that those things wanted to do _something_ to him and he wasn't going to stay long enough to find out what exactly it is. They still followed; increasing in speed as their _prey_ started to get away. As Sonic ran he started to run into branches. The forest was getting closer together making it harder for him to get away. He had scratches all over his body, yet he still kept going. He couldn't stop running nor would he stop. The branches were making it harder for him to get away. Soon one of the tendrils snaked its way around his leg; tripping him. It started to drag him towards the darkness from whence it came. Sonic kicked at it until it let him go. He tried to get up and continue to run when a tendril wrapped itself around his torso and once again pulled him to the ground. More snaked its way around his arms and legs. Sonic clawed at the ground desperately trying to get away. He tried to grab something _anything_ yet he couldn't. He opened his mouth to yell out, but a tendril silenced him by wrapping itself around his mouth. He was being pulled into the shadows. Soon a dark figure appeared before him. It was the person who had grabbed him from before, the only one who had grabbed him with an actual hand. The evil figured smiled; showing its sharp teeth. Sonic couldn't make out his characteristics, hell he couldn't even see what type of animal it was if it even was a Mobian. The figure knelt down to Sonic's level. With one clawed hand he tilted Sonic's head up so he could see eyes. Sonic was scared. He didn't know what this man would do to him. Sonic could only gaze into the red eyes. The man smiled even more now, now that he had what he wanted. _'Poor Sonic, you're helpless now in my hold. A hold I refuse too have broken. Don't worry my dear, I wouldn't dream of hurting you, but your friends I can't say the same for.'_ Sonic glared at the man, he wouldn't let anything happen to his friends, even after what they did. The tendril slowly unwrapped from around his mouth as Sonic frowned at the man. The man gave a small pouty face. '_Why the frown, I wasn't gonna do any harm. Only get rid of them, forever.' _The man started to caress Sonic's check. Sonic shivered at the movement. Suddenly the man grabbed his neck and brought Sonic up to eyes level. The tendrils tightened the hold on Sonic preventing any attempts at escape. _'I will have you Sonic; one way or another.' _Sonic was too terrified to say or do anything. What happened next surprised and terrified Sonic. The man kissed Sonic. Then Sonic got a pain in his chest where his heart was. It felt as if a million needles were stabbing him. Then he felt something go through him. He looked down and widened his eyes in shock. The man's hand was going through him. He felt a tight grip grab his heart. He gasped as he was in a lot of pain. Sonic could feel the darkness of this man. The man the broke the kiss and grinned devilishly. _'Where you're going you won't need this anymore.' _Then Sonic felt it; he felt his heart being ripped out of him. He moaned in pain for he couldn't scream. He really wanted to, but he just couldn't and he didn't know why. The man grinned in sadistic pleasure as he held Sonic's heart in his hand. There was no hole in Sonic's chest, but he could feel his heart missing. The man stared at the heart in his hand. It was still beating as it had a silver aura around it and gold blood dripped from it. _'A heart as pure as this cannot survive long in my realm. It is a sight for sore eyes. But my dear it's too beautiful for your own good.'_ The man crushed Sonic's heart and all that remained was black ashes. The black ashes fell to ground and sunk down into the earth as if it was never there. Sonic could only stare at where the ashes used to be. He was frozen in pure shock. He deeply breathed in and out. His mouth open agape at what just transpired before his eyes. He felt something slither around his neck as he gasped in shock. He once again tried to scream, but he was muffled by the tendril that wrapped itself around his neck and mouth. The tendrils dragged him fully into the darkness as the man followed. Once in the darkness the tendrils forced him to stand up. They made his legs stand apart and his arms go out to the sides. The man soon once again appeared. He walked over to Sonic and grabbed his torso bringing him closer to his body. Sonic was still frozen in shock to do anything about it. The tendrils started snaking their way around Sonic's body as the man brought him even closer to his body. The man brought Sonic's head up to his as he leaned in…

Sonic awoke with a gasp. He looked around his was still at his campsite. He was currently in his sleeping bag. The fire was put out which was good because it could have caused a wild fire. Sonic was sweating up a storm; that dream had really frightened him. He looked at the sky and saw it was strangely still night. Sonic tried to figure out what that dream meant. _'It felt so real, yet it was a dream, or was it? No, I shouldn't be thinking like that. There was no way that was real. Ugh, I think this whole situation with Eggman and the others must have really gotten to me. I should try to get some sleep; I may be awake for a long time tomorrow.'_ Sonic feel back asleep. He tossed and turned all night; the same nightmare haunting him. Next to him his Chaos Emerald glowed slightly. A laugh could be heard throughout the forest. Shadows gathered round Sonic's make ship campsite circling around Sonic. Where Sonic's heart was a small black glow emitted from it. A small kanji symbol appeared; 汚れた. It glowed before disappearing as if it was never there.

* * *

><p><strong>MTUL: … god while writing this I had an epiphany; you're all gonna comment about something inappropriate… well think what you may! Please review! Also<strong>

**汚れた means tainted.**


End file.
